Big Brother 5: Double Trouble
Big Brother 5: Double Trouble was the fifth installment in the BBLT series. It has since concluded with Rainbow Explosionz winning against Noiceonelad in a 5-2 vote, breaking record for being the first season to feature a male winner. Swancool was awarded America's Favorite Houseguest. Twists/Changes * Second Chancers - '''Seven previous houseguests would get the opportunity to compete once again. * '''Power Duos - '''The houseguests were split into pairs of two shortly after the first HOH based on their placements in the HOH. With this twist, two HOH's would be crowned and in total four houseguests would be nominated. Along with this, two houseguests can win the POV. The duo to make it to the end together, the winner would get 1k robux while the runner-up, 300. * '''Care Package '- '''From Week 2 and continuing, America would vote a houseguest to win the care package which may contain a game-changing power. Instead of voting, the houseguests would have to find the carepackage during Week 2. * '''No Have-Nots' '- '''Due to this season being shorter, no have-not twist would occur this time. *'Triple Eviction:' A eviction that will take out three people in one night. Houseguests Voting Chart Care Package Game History Week 1 Seven new houseguests entered the BB5 house, ready to battle it out in a summer-long power struggle. They competed in the HOH competition, with Lime winning. However they were then met by 7 returning players. These returnees also competed in the HOH, with Mimi winning. La'Queena then revealed that this summer would feature "Power Duos" with duos winning competitions and being nominated together. At the nomination ceremony, Lime nominated Panda and Swan while Mimi nominated Paparoni and Rheal. Both Mimi and Lime won the POV and saved Rheal and Paparoni. Mimi named Pachi and Noice as the replacements. By a vote of 4-2, Swan and Panda were evicted. Week 2 At the HOH competition, Pachi and Noice pulled out a win, becoming the new HOH's. They decided to nominate Fine, Young, Riley, and Maddie for eviction. La'Queena announced that this summer would feature carepackages however the first one is hidden in the house, left for a houseguest to find. Rheal found the carepackage, which gave her the power to save another duo. At the POV, Riley and Maddie won. They decided to save themselves and Rheal saved Lime and Mimi. Unfortunately, Rheal and Pap were put up in their place. By a vote of 4-0, Pap and Rheal were evicted. Week 3 Round 1 Micko and Rainbow both won HOH. They decided to nominate Lime, Mimi, Fine, and Young. America's Carepackage winner was revealed to be Lime. She won the power to eliminate two votes at the eviction. Fine and Young then went on to win the POV, saving themselves. Pachi and Noice were named as the replacements. It was then revealed that only one houseguest would go, and that it was a double eviction. Lime cancelled Riley and Maddie's votes. By a vote of 2-0, Pachi was evicted. Round 2 After Pachi's eviction, the houseguests gathered in the backyard for the HOH competition. Young gained power for the first time. She decided to nominate Mimi and Riley. At the POV, Rainbow won. He decided to discard the POV. At the live eviction, it was a tie. Young, as the HOH decided to evict Riley, making him the first jury member. Week 4 The houseguests entered the backyard to compete in the HOH competition. Rainbow came out victorious, winning HOH once again. However, America's Carepackage dropped in, awarding Maddie Co-HOH. Rainbow and Maddie nominated Young and Fine. At the POV, Noice saved Fine from eviction, making Mimi the replacement. Young was evicted 2-1. Week 5 It was then announced that this week would be a triple eviction. Fine won HOH, nominating Rain, Micko, and Maddie. Noice won the POV via America's Carepackage, discarding. With 0 votes to save, Micko and Maddie were evicted. Week 6 At the HOH, Rain won once again, nominating Noice and Mimi. Mimi then went on to win the POV, saving herself. Due to winning America's Carepackage, Fine was unable to be nominated. Lime was nominated as the replacement and evicted 1-0. Week 7 Noice won his first ever HOH competition, nominating Rain and Fine. Rainbow won the POV, saving himself. Mimi was named as the replacement. By a vote of 1-0, Fine was evicted. Week 8 At the finale, Rainbow came out victorious in Pt. 1 of the final HOH while Noice won the second part. Rain beat Noice in the final part, evicting Mimi. Finale The jury questioned the final two houseguests. They then stepped up and cast their vote each. By a vote of 5-2, Rainbow won BB5 and became the first ever male winner. Swan was crowned America's Favorite Houseguest. Jury'' Trivia *This the first season to have the first official male winner. *This is the first season to have a veteran return and win. *This is the shortest season to date, only lasting less than a week. Category:BB5 Category:Seasons